


【阿豪×阿乐】千金方

by NothingSartre



Category: O记三合会档案
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Summary: “你是不是阳痿？”
Kudos: 10





	【阿豪×阿乐】千金方

“你是不是阳痿。”在长达两支半香烟的沉默后，这场“好好聊聊”终于由阿豪开了口，他望着躲在跳升的蓝色烟雾后的阿乐，问道：“你是不是阳痿。”  
阿乐的睫毛抖了抖，像被轻轻拨弄的琴弦，他仍是盯着自己高档办公室瓷砖上那条细小的裂缝，他说：“你再说一次。”  
过分的平静下是暗流汹涌的怒潮，指尖香烟的海绵滤嘴被他掐到变形，但是阿豪走到他面前，踩住了那道难看的缝隙，又问：“你是不是阳痿？”  
回应他的是阿乐的枪，炮兵型P08，枪管长203mm，此刻却好像黑洞洞的没有底。在探长的位置上坐了许久，阿乐早已熟练于掏枪上膛，手早就不会再抖，杀人时端得四平八稳，此时却因为愤怒而抖得厉害，颤颤巍巍地对准阿豪的眉心：“你闭嘴。”三个字，他说得咬牙切齿，除了阿豪和菲菲的私情事发那天，他眼里极少冒出如此怒火。  
阿豪只是笑笑，上前一步，主动拿额头抵住了那把上了膛的手枪：“你知道我死都不会和任何人说。”  
阿乐实在是气愤难平，他知道自己瞒不过阿豪，流言就算如风似影都总是能被人捕捉到，但是只要他不讲，两人就可以装傻充愣一辈子，何苦要让他这么开诚布公地说清楚，徒增一层羞辱。  
“因为你知道，是因为你。”阿乐放下枪，语调骤然低了下来，怒气被难抑的自厌取代，也许他永远都比不上自己这个兄弟，自己像是稚童学车时的用的辅助轮，用不着的时候就只有被拆掉丢进地下室的份儿。此时阿豪又上前一步，曲膝跪在他面前，捧起他的脸，说到：“我会帮你。”  
只是阿乐没想到是这么个简单粗暴的帮法，在阿豪的帮助下，“九龙那个横行霸道的探长其实不太行”这件事儿已经成了全港所有男科医生人尽皆知的秘密，坚持使用《千金方》看病的李大夫和掌握最新科技的Dr.Hu只有在谈及此事时才会意见统一地一起摇摇头叹口气。在阿豪的电话要从跨区变到越洋时，阿乐终于开口阻止了他：“你是不是有病啊？”阿豪睁圆了他那双大眼睛回他：“不是你有病吗？”  
虽然探长当久了的阿乐身手远不如阿豪，二人的求医问诊之路却以阿豪被按在地上打得鼻青脸肿而告终。  
求医不成，阿豪甚至想自学成才，翻到第四本民间奇方的时候阿乐按住了他，一拳把阿豪的手锤在封面与封底之间：“其实我觉得，是心病。”  
是心病，在那个被自己今生最爱的女人毫不犹豫牺牲掉的晚上，在她面前被阿宝百般羞辱的晚上，在阿豪天神一样降临救了狼狈的自己的晚上，他知道，自己再也硬不起来了。要怎么才能放下负担面对这一切，要怎么才能接受自己的一败涂地，他们的人生似乎一直是阿豪在一掷千金地豪赌，或输或赢自己都只是无关紧要的陪衬。  
好在他不需要向阿豪开口解释这一切，再一次让自尊零落成泥，他们各自心知肚明。  
“那我们……情景重现一次？”阿豪转头看着阿乐那双眼睛，他还是鲜眉亮眼，阿豪其实不在乎他内心到底如何蒙尘。  
想重现当晚，主角配角却早已不能聚齐，一副牌凑不齐东西南北，却还是要勉强打下去，赢家也早已确定好，要费尽心思让阿乐赢把大三元。穿着警服的阿乐被假装绑架，其实只是要找准机会将在九龙城寨称王称霸的阿宝一枪毙命，既伸张了正义又在城寨一飞冲天，粤语残片里都嫌老套的剧情正是今晚的剧本——让阿乐做一次主角，做一次英雄。  
真正的阿宝连尸体具体被埋在哪里都没人记得了，反派就由阿豪来做。阿乐再次穿上那身制服，近十年未穿的制服，他的身形没怎么变，衬衫却因为放得太久变得薄而透明。绑来阿乐的“阿宝”挥退众人，扣上房门，火炉上正架着蒸腾的狗肉火锅，烟雾缭绕，模糊了一室暗灯。  
“就是你？夺走了我花几万元买来的鸳鸯罗帕？”阿豪学着阿宝的样子，恶狠狠地将一块雪白的手帕摔在阿乐脸上。阿乐被捆在柱子上，扣着他那顶褪了色的警帽，还是入不了戏，他翻个白眼儿，对这个幼稚的所谓“心理疗法”不屑一顾：“阿豪，明明是你。”  
阿豪倒是极有职业道德，他用手背拍拍阿乐的脸，凑到他面前鼻尖碰着鼻尖：“你小子不是吓傻了吧？说什么胡话！”  
阿乐冷笑一声，拖长语调懒懒得回应他，几个字说出了一种粤剧的感觉：“好啊阿宝，今日我就杀了你，替——天——行——道。”  
阿豪却越凑越近，将手搭上了阿乐被束在两边的手腕，膝盖轻轻顶上了阿乐的下身，阿乐猛地挣了一下，却把原本松松挽在手腕处的绳结扣紧了。  
“你干什么！你疯了？！”阿乐怒吼一声，话音未落就被阿豪堵住了嘴。阿豪轻轻咬住他薄薄的嘴唇，用舌头撬开他的齿缝，阿乐用力一咬，咬破了阿豪的舌尖，血腥味便在二人的口腔中漫延开来。见了血，阿豪并不退让，他向来野兽般横冲直撞，唇齿交锋间进攻得更彻底。阿乐已经太久没有经历过任何与性擦边的活动，这几乎让他窒息的凶狠的吻使他的小腿都软了下来，他靠在身后的柱子上喘气，靠束缚住他的绳子才没有跌落在地。  
“我的嘴巴为了你受了不止一次的伤了，阿乐。”阿豪用气声在他耳边念叨，喷出的热气洒在脖子侧边，阿乐因这阵酥麻缩起了脖子。  
“你到底要做什么？”阿乐有气无力的问他，阿豪却一路摸着他的腰侧缓缓跪了下去，握住了他右侧脚踝，用第一次说出这话时的姿势又说：“帮你啊。”  
阿乐的足踝细到一只手就能堪堪握住，此刻它藏在黑色的长袜之下，袜子饱满的包裹住他细瘦的小腿，在最上方勒出一圈浅浅的红痕。阿豪轻轻拉下那只袜子，托住他的腿去舔那个本就发痒的痕迹，顺着小腿的线条起伏一路吻到他的膝盖，阿乐因为这动作发出一些细小的闷哼，试图抽回那条腿，却依然软软的挂在柱子上。阿豪以嘴唇带来的抚摸不断上移，隔着他已经发白的短裤，挪到了那个沉寂了很久的地方，用牙齿拉开了拉链。  
那个他永远都比不上的人，那个为他带来今日地位的人，那个让自己的一切悲剧因他而起却扮作英雄的人，此刻正跪在他面前，舔了舔他绵软的，带着一道可怖烫伤的阴茎。他粉色的舌尖扫过那道伤疤，小心翼翼地，带着无限温存，然后张口，慢慢含住了它。阿豪明显对此很生疏，这毫无疑问是他第一次为别的男人口交，他动作很慢，尽力轻柔，努力用舌头与湿热的口腔鼓励口中的阳具勃起，用舌头在阿乐龟头上打着不纯熟的圈。  
阿乐整个人已经失去力气，被吊在绳子上发出带哭腔的呻吟，口中不断叫着：“阿豪……阿豪……”他真的勃起了，阳具慢慢充血膨胀，顶住了阿豪的喉咙，阿豪似乎有些想呕吐，但依然埋头不断吞吐着那根终于膨胀的阴茎。阿豪不断使其在自己的口腔中抽插，太久没有过性爱，阿乐很快就射了精，在预感到自己要射的那一刻他抽抽鼻子想往后退，把自己从阿豪嘴里拔出来，但他退无可退，淡黄的精液毫无保留的射进了阿豪的口中。  
阿豪抬眼看着满面通红的阿乐笑了笑，擦掉了嘴角的精液，伸手去解阿乐的皮带，一把扯下了他那条薄薄的短裤。阿豪是有备而来，不知从哪里掏出了一罐凡士林，用手指慢慢探进阿乐窄小的穴口，一边以十足的耐心扩张，一边吻着阿乐柔软的大腿内侧，阿乐的呻吟一声高过一声，两脚不安地跺着地面，眼眶到耳尖一片潮红。  
终于阿豪站起身挺了进去，阿乐大叫一声就又被堵住了嘴，来自自身精液腥咸的味道让他忍不住皱眉，但这股味道很快被二人交换的唾液冲淡。阿豪分开他的双腿不断冲撞着，阿乐纤细的双腿用力箍住他的腰，整个人软得像一摊水，随着他的节奏上下摇晃，像惊涛骇浪上一艇摇曳的小舟。随着阿豪节奏的加快，阿乐再一次勃起了，他想伸手去揉弄自己挺起的下身，双手却依然被牢牢地缚着。他眼里又泛上泪花，在不断亲吻的间隙哀求阿豪帮帮他，阿豪没有理他，双手剥弄着他粉红的乳头，更用力的刺入。  
此时阿乐全身大部分的重量都坠在身后，每一次对前列腺的冲撞都让他有加倍的痛感与快感，渐渐连哀求都说不出，喉咙被压抑不住的叫声填满。  
在一起冲上快感的云巅时他们一起射了出来，阿乐呜咽着抱住阿豪，阿豪解开那些绳子，抱着他一起倒在里间的床上。  
再醒来时阿乐发现阿豪正支着脑袋侧身看他。  
“你看什么？”阿乐蹭的红了脸，下意识裹紧了被子。  
阿豪也少见的红了脸，嗫嚅着说：  
“那个……诊金还没付。”


End file.
